wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa's Rockin'! (video)
Santa's Rockin'! is the 18th Wiggles video from 2004, and also the third Christmas video, after Yule Be Wiggling. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name. #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! #Great Big Man In Red (feat. John Fogerty) #Away in a Manger #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) #Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper #This Little Baby Is Born Again (feat. Ross Wilson) #To Our Lady Guadalupe (feat. Mexican Friends) #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) #Dorothy's Christmas Roses #O Come All Ye Faithful #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (feat. Barry Williams) #Rockin' Santa! (feat. John Fogerty) Filmed * Brady Bunch Style (December 2003) * Studio (March 2004) Release Dates *'US:' August 31, 2004 (Screener Copy VHS), September 28, 2004 (Official Copy VHS/DVD) *'Australia': November 11, 2004 *'UK:' November 27, 2006 Playhouse Disney Christmas Movie Special * December 17, 2004 Transcript See here Special Features Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes #Episode 17 #*Hats #*Swim Like A Fish #Episode 24 #*Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) #*Where's Jeff? (replaced with Where's Jeff? game show) Trivia * Ben Murray's hair is black instead of red. * Jeff's baby nephew, Oscar Ng and Anthony's wife Miki Field and daughter Lucia Field are seen in the end credits. * This video was released in the U.S. before it was released in Australia. * Henry cameos in this video despite his name being mentioned in Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper. However, he speaks in the prologue of this song on this album. * The last video shot in widescreen that was released cropped to full screen on DVD (the next DVD, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, was shot in full screen). The widescreen version of the video was later released on iTunes in Australia. * Paul Paddick does Santa Claus' voice dub. * This is the last Christmas video to be released on VHS. * This is the last Christmas video featuring Greg. Although, he guests stars in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! 2017 video wearing his same yellow skivvy from 1997-2006, singing Go Santa Go with the Current Wiggles. * On the US DVD and VHS release, a commercial plays for the "Wigging Dancing Guitar" toy. * This video never appeared in a TV series. * In the prologue of "Dorothy's Christmas Roses", Dorothy's voice from 2004-present is heard, but in the song her voice is swapped to her other voice played by Jacqueline Field from 2002-2003. * In the scene where Murray visits Jackie and Christopher Cannizzaro in New York, you can see that Murray is wearing a different belt buckle and different trousers. * The set is used in a rare Wiggles Nick Jr. UK promo from 2004. * The screener VHS has no previews at the end whatsoever. * During production of this video, The Wiggles asked Barry Williams to be a part of it and he said yes. So Greg and Paul Field, the Wiggles' manager, picked Barry up from his hotel. * This was the last Wiggles Screener VHS to be released in America. * The UK DVD is temporarily called WIGGLES_SANTAS_ROCKIN_UK. * The UK DVD was burned on August 9th 2006. Goofs * The credits show mistakes for the song credits as listed. ** Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Steve Blau, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) ** Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:2004 Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs